


Prompt 21 - Deafening

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Kudos: 52





	Prompt 21 - Deafening

Stiles had been scrambling for cover as the dying harpy shrieked.

He didn't realize it had deafened him until Peter came up.

"What?" Stiles asked. 

Peter's mouth moved but Stiles heard nothing. When Stiles shook his head, Peter touched Stiles' ear and showed him the blood.

"Damn," Stiles sighed. He waved his phone. 

Peter texted. _Must check your hearing_

Stiles sighed. "Okay."

Peter took him to the hospital and stayed through the exam.

_No physical damage - hopefully better soon_

"Got it."

Stiles appreciated Peter's texts, since Peter disliked texting in general.

Then Peter forgot and said, "Stiles..."

Stiles grinned.


End file.
